


Jenga

by Rainy_Summer



Series: love is complicated (if you allow it to be ) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: Jeno was struggling.He was struggling to make both ends meet, to pay his rent on time so that his landlady wouldn't kick him out of that old, creaky and cheap apartment, to feed himself at least three times a day, and to make sure he would get a college degree.Jeno was struggling.He didn't need more struggles in life.So why did he decide to involve himself in a complex relationship?Or… Jeno's attraction to Donghyuck lead him to meeting the latter's boyfriends: Mark who looked like he wanted to punch Jeno at first sight, and Jaemin who held his hand warmly while looking at him with those pretty eyes.And then there's Renjun who wanted to hit Jeno as much as to take care of him.What exactly did he get himself into?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee & Na Jaemin
Series: love is complicated (if you allow it to be ) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720489
Comments: 43
Kudos: 135





	1. Sticky Note

Jeno had simple goals in life. He only wanted to survive his university life with less complication. 

Less complication meant he had to lead a simple life. He had to study well and get good grades to keep his scholarship, work part time during his free time and stay away from troubles that could cost him his only chance of having a great future. 

It was simple. Jeno only had to sacrifice his rest time and social life. It wasn't that there was a social life to keep anyway. Jeno mostly kept to himself, or rather, nobody was interested enough in befriending a person like him. 

Jeno was boring. A few people before had already tried to approach and established relationship with him but they all gave up in the end. He wasn't particularly rude to any of them. He didn't purposely drive them away, either. On the contrary, he actually enjoyed his time with them and appreciated their efforts to connect with him. However, there were little things he could contribute to those relationships. He didn't have the budget for the hang outs and he didn't have much time to spare to them. It wasn't that he wasn't trying, but with the amount work he had to carry in order to support himself, Jeno couldn't keep up with the schedule that those relationships came with. It all didn't work out, and in the end, Jeno found himself back to being on his own. 

But that was fine. At least, Jeno would have less things to worry about and he could focus more on the simple life that he was leading. 

So when exactly did things get so complicated? 

How did Jeno ended up with his current situation? 

Why did he found himself inside a book cafe, surrounded by shelves of old smelling books and sitting across the brightest person he had ever met in his entire life? 

The person was Donghyuck, a sophomore university student like Jeno. More importantly, he was Jeno's very special friend. 

He was special, in the sense that he was different. He was the only one who wasn't as demanding as the others when it came to his time, and he was also the only one who decided to put up with Jeno's busy self. 

Other than that, Donghyuck was also special in some other ways, and the note on the cover of the book that he had passed on to Donghyuck pretty much summarized why. 

I like you. Three simple words, but it was enough to change the atmosphere around them to take a heavy turn. They went from playfully bantering with each other and cursing their common professors to awkwardly staring at each other. 

Having a crush on someone was never really part of Jeno's survival plan, even more was confessing to that specific someone. He wondered what it was that convinced him to confess. It's probably the strong aroma of coffee, or the wonderful day outside, or maybe the ruffled brown curls that made Donghyuck even more attractive than he already way. 

Regardless of the reason, Jeno was quickly regretting his sudden and unplanned choice. 

"I'm sorry," Donghyuck finally replied after a long moment of silence, and Jeno knew he was bound to get rejected. "I have a boyfriend. "

Jeno tried his hardest not to react, but only because he didn't really know how to. It was his first time confessing to someone, which meant it was also his first time to be rejected. How should normal people act in front of rejection? Would crying be a little over dramatic? 

Donghyuck had a boyfriend, Jeno tried to process. He had a boyfriend and Jeno just found out about the information. 

It wasn't that he was holding Donghyuck accountable for that. The topic never really came out in their conversations before. But still, had Jeno known, then maybe he could have guarded himself better. He could have stopped himself from being attracted to his friend. 

Or maybe not. Donghyuck just had that type of radiance that made people, or rather Jeno, stuck to him like a flower who craved the sun in order to bloom. He had that bright personality that drew people, Jeno specifically, in. He also happened to have the most contagious laugh that Jeno had ever heard, and the warmest smile he had ever seen. Single or not, Jeno would probably still be drawn to him. 

Donghyuck had a boyfriend, of course! Jeno was a little delusional to think that he would be the first to notice how special Donghyuck was and that he would be the first to want him. 

Jeno tried to smile. The sooner they could get over this awkward phase, Jeno liked to believe that it was just a phase, the sooner that they could go back to how they were before. 

Hurray for the simple and less complicated life that Jeno strived for! 

"I-it's fine, " he replied, stammering a little. "And I'm sorry, too. Had I known you already have a boyfriend—"

"Boyfriends, " Donghyuck corrected in a hushed voice. "I… I have two. "

This time, Jeno wasn't able to hold his reaction. His eyes widened in surprised as he choked on nothing. He gulped the remaining coffee on his cup and grimaced at the bitterness. 

"Uh, what? "

Donghyuck looked shy and embarrassed but he nevertheless repeated himself. "Boyfriends. I have two boyfriends. "

And maybe, Jeno shouldn't really have confessed as he had just unlocked the door to scenarios and situations that his simple life wasn't prepared for. 

~☆~

Meeting Donghyuck was never part of Jeno's plans, and so was falling for his charms. 

He never seeked him out because Jeno wasn't really looking for romance. It was just a coincidence that the two of them crossed each other's path. 

Jeno was a scholar, and part of his scholarship program requirements was for him to participate in the university's community service during spring break. If it wasn't for that requirement, then Jeno would probably not have a chance of meeting Donghyuck. 

Or maybe not. They were in the same university after all, and although they didn't share the same major, there were in the same college, and there could still share the same classes at some point. It actually happened later on, so maybe meeting Donghyuck wasn't all that impossible. 

The thing was, Jeno hadn't just met Donghyuck. He sat next to him on the bus, and allowed the other to fall asleep on his shoulder, drool dripping on his faded blue sweater and drenching the fabric. 

Looking back, Jeno wasn't sure why he had allowed that to happen. He could have woken Donghyuck up by nudging him or even by jerking his shoulder lightly. Maybe it was because Donghyuck looked to tired that day and Jeno felt sympathetic towards him. He knew what it's like to be tired and to fall asleep on others without wanting to. He understood. 

It was a very awkward encounter between strangers, and for some, it would have caused them to avoid each other at all cost. But that's not what happened in their case. 

Jeno could still remember their conversation that day, at lunch break, when Jeno was minding his own business because he didn't have time to packed his own. Donghyuck decided to approach him. 

"I'm sorry for drooling on your sweater, " Donghyuck said with a pout and a dark red tint on his cheeks. 

It was a little funny, considering how Donghyuck dashed away once he woke up and realized what he had been doing all through out the entire ride. He was far too embarrassed to say anything then, and Jeno figured he might never hear from him again. 

"Don't laugh, okay? " he asked before biting his lips and puffing his cheeks in a cute manner that instantly rose the corners of Jeno's lips. "Don't laugh or I'll cry! "

For a while, Jeno really feared he would, and Jeno was the type who's really scared of making anyone cry. Not to mention, there were a lot of people watching, and it would really put Jeno in a tough situation if he ended up crying. 

So he frantically waved his hand in the air. "I'm really not laughing I swear! Please don't cry! "

Donghyuck didn't cry. Instead, he bursted out laughing, catching the attention of everyone else, but most especially, Jeno. He had never thought a laugh could sound so beautiful and endearing until his ears were blessed by Donghyuck's. 

"I was just kidding, " Donghyuck clarified once he stopped laughing. "Although I'm still sorry for your sweater, " he said, pointing at the wet spot on his shoulder. "I can pay for the laundry if you want. "

Jeno grimaced. The sweater was old anyway, and Jeno would be too embarassed not to wash them themselves and he would feel guilty to accept payment for washing his own clothes. Besides, it was just drool, not hard to remove stains. It wasn't that of a big deal. 

"Thank you, but it's not needed, " he replied, declining the offer. "I can was it myself."

Donghyuck frowned at his response. "Then how can I make it up to you? "

Jeno was about to tell him again that there was no need for it, but Donghyuck seemed determined to do something for him. 

"Aha! " Donghyuck exclaimed after scanning Jeno for something. "You forget your lunch didn't you? "

No would have been the right answer. He technically didn't forget. He just didn't have time to pack his own and had completely forgotten that they were going to a remote area, and that there wouldn't be cheap convenient store lunch for him to buy. 

"In that case, " Donghyuck said as he excitedly placed the paper bag he was holding in between them. "Would you like to share this packed lunch I bought? I brought extra spoon! "

Jeno almost shook his head and politely declined, but his stomach reacted to the mention of food with a growl. Donghyuck let out a giggle. "I think that's a yes! "

That was the beginning, although Jeno initially thought that that would be the end. He wasn't the type that people would get attached too, especially when it was just a short encounter. It didn't matter that Jeno felt the funny feeling in his stomach when they shared that lunch. It was certainly not the food. It was Donghyuck. 

When the first semester of their second year came, Jeno happened to share a couple of classes with Donghyuck through a work of luck. He was actually surprised to see the latter there, but even more when he realized that Donghyuck still remembered him. They had been officially friends since then. 

They would spend time together, although it's mostly limited to eating snacks together during a short break after their class, pairing up on projects, and studying together in the library. 

Jeno still had responsibilities. His landlady decided to increase the rent so he had to take on another part-time job to make up for the increase in expenses. 

The thing about Donghyuck was that he never asked uncomfortable questions. He never asked why Jeno was always working all the time, or why he was wearing the same pair of shoes over and over again. Jeno had a feeling that Donghyuck somehow knew about his circumstances, and the extra sandwich or snack he conveniently had with him that he chose to always give to Jeno pretty much gave the knowledge away. Donghyuck just chose to keep his silence and not pry for information without Jeno prompting the conversation first. 

It made things between them all the more pleasant. With Donghyuck, Jeno never felt the shame of not being a good enough friend. He didn't feel like he wasn't doing enough to keep their relationship growing, although admittedly, Jeno wanted to do more. 

For that reason, Jeno was really happy to find out that he was going to share a couple more classes with Donghyuck the following semester. That way, they would have more time and more excuse to spend time together. 

But Jeno already blew his chance, or rather, his confession and his reaction to Donghyuck's response blew all of his chances to at least remain friends with Donghyuck. 

Jeno tried to be respectful despite his surprise and confusion. He didn't ask further questions in order to not make Donghyuck uncomfortable. But still Jeno had a feeling that his reaction still offended Donghyuck, which prompted the latter's decision to cut their meeting short. 

Jeno wasn't able to help him with the lesson like he promised, all because he decided to complicate their once simple friendship. 

He was upset with himself, but still, a bigger part of him remained curious about Donghyuck and his boyfriends. 

It was because of that curiosity that Jeno found himself lying on his stomach on the old mattress of his room while scrolling on his phone, wasting his very limited data subscription by asking google if it was okay to have more than one boyfriend at the same time in different variations that almost lead to the same answer everytime. 

Polyamory: it was the word that constantly popped in response to his searches, a word that Jeno had just discovered during that time. For all his life, monogamy was his only idea of a romantic relationship. It was simpler that way, as having two or more partners seemed way too complicated. 

How was that even going to work? Wouldn't people in that relationship be jealous all the time? Wasn't that… cheating? 

It wasn't. According to forums that Jeno decided to click on, it wasn't cheating as long as it's consensual to all parties involved. 

Even with that answer, Jeno still found it hard to understand how a person would be okay with sharing their object of affection with someone else. To Jeno, it still seemed like a recipe for disaster. 

But they said it could work. People in the forum said it worked for them and they couldn't be any happier with their relationship. 

Jeno exited the tab and typed a new question on the search bar. 

"Is there a limit to a polyamorous relationship? "

Before he could even read the response, his network provider already sent him a notification informing him that he already fully consumed his data subscription. 

Great! He just wasted his very limited internet budget that he was saving for important school related searches. 

Jeno set his phone down and lie on his back. He stared at the patchy ceiling before heaving a sigh. What was he trying to find out anyway? 

Donghyuck had rejected him. 

He didn't really tell Jeno no, but since he mentioned about his boyfriend, or boyfriends, Jeno took it as rejection. 

Of course, it was a different story if Donghyuck actually meant his open to entertaining the idea of having a new boyfriend. 

Or maybe not, what was Jeno even thinking? Why would he let his thoughts go that far. 

He had to live simple, and the idea of dating someone who already had two boyfriends was very far from simple. Jeno just couldn't afford such complication in his life. 

His confession was a mistake. It wasn't even that long since he first met Donghyuck, so maybe Jeno was just confused about his feelings. Maybe it wasn't even that strong. Maybe he could get over it once he stopped thinking about it. Honestly, getting over his feelings was the simplest solution to his problems. 

He couldn't date Donghyuck, and he wasn't even sure if Donghyuck wanted him that way. Even if he was, Jeno was still not sure if he was willing to dive deeper in a relationship and situation that he wasn't that certain about. 

Simple was easy, practical and safe, and Jeno would never sacrifice safety over harmful conflicts he would rather live without. It would be better for his sake to avoid trouble at all costs.


	2. Spilled Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what if Jeno wasn't texting him anymore? 
> 
> So what if Jeno was purposely missing class just to avoid him? 
> 
> So what if he didn't want to hang around Donghyuck anymore? 
> 
> So what?

Donghyuck was happy. Everything in his life was going well so far. 

He was able to get through his rocky first year in the university amidst the challenges in the beginning. His grades might not be that high, but they weren't low either. He didn't need to repeat any of his classes in summer which meant he had more time to spend with the important people in his life. 

Donghyuck was happy. 

He was surrounded by the people who cared about him. He had two boyfriends who loved pampering and showering him with love and he had a friend who, despite pretending otherwise, was always there to make sure he would be okay. 

Donghyuck was happy. He was in love. He was loved. No pimple had ever popped on his cheeks recently, and he looked flawless on his selfies that he took using the phone that Mark had gifted him with. 

Donghyuck was happy. He should be happy. He had absolutely no reason not to be. 

Those were the words that Donghyuck had been repeating inside his head over and over again while drowning himself under his thick blanket and burying his face on his soft pillow. He was happy. He had no right not to be, especially if the only reason was a certain someone who suddenly decided to ignore him.

So what if Jeno wasn't texting him anymore? 

So what if Jeno was purposely missing class just to avoid him? 

So what if he didn't want to hang around Donghyuck anymore? 

So what? 

He didn't understand why he was so affected. He hadn't even known Jeno that long. Donghyuck didn't even understand why he decided to befriend the other just because he accidentally fell asleep on the latter's shoulder… once. 

When Donghyuck thought about it, perhaps, it was also his fault. If he had listened to Mark and slept early instead of playing online games with Jaemin, then Donghyuck wouldn't have felt sleepy that day.

Or maybe he shouldn't have volunteered to that community service. It wasn't like he needed it for credits anyway. He was just trying to prove something to himself. 

The thing was, Donghyuck signed up for that activity because he wanted to prove himself that he wasn't scared of leaving the apartment on his own and that he wasn't going to depend on his boyfriends for his sense of security. Moreover, Donghyuck wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't going to fear his ex forever and allow the latter to still control his life from afar. 

Those were the reasons why he decided to sign away a day in his spring break to community service and why he decided to do it on his own. 

He should have agreed to let Mark tag along. Or Jaemin. Either way, Donghyuck could have fallen asleep on their shoulders instead of Jeno's. That way, he wouldn't have had the reason to approach the said person. That way, they wouldn't have been friends, and Donghyuck would have continued being happy instead of missing him. 

But maybe he should have expected it to happen after their last conversation, when Jeno suddenly confessed to liking him and Donghyuck confessed about having a boyfriend… or boyfriends. 

Donghyuck groaned against the pillow as he began to wonder if he should have addressed the topic earlier. It wasn't like he intentionally wanted to hide his relationships. It's just that it's not something that Donghyuck would go around and tell everyone without being prompted. He wasn't ashamed of his boyfriends. It's just that people around them had the tendency to react negatively so they all agreed to never talk about it to anyone unless needed. Their relationship wasn't anybody else's business, anyway. 

Still, he couldn't help but wonder if by staying silent, he accidentally lead Jeno into believing that he was single. In his defense, he never really had an idea that Jeno was interested in him in that way. Donghyuck thought that the other only saw him as a friend, and he didn't have a clue about Jeno's feelings until he showed Donghyuck that sticky note.

Was Jeno avoiding him because he found out about Donghyuck's boyfriends, or was he avoiding Donghyuck because he's disgusted with his relationship? 

Donghyuck hit his pillow in frustrationswhile groaning once again. 

So what? 

So what if Jeno was disgusted? 

Donghyuck already knew that not everyone would react positively to his relationship, and he told himself that their opinions should never bother him. As long as he's happy with his boyfriends, other people's reaction wouldn't matter. 

So why was Donghyuck so concerned about Jeno's opinion of him and his relationships? Why was he upset at the thought that Jeno disapproved of their relationship? More importantly, why was Donghyuck saddened by the idea that he might never spend time with Jeno once again? 

Donghyuck should have known better than to be attached. He didn't and now, he was reaping the fruits of his action. He should have stuck to his boyfriends, his boyfriend's boyfriend, and his small circle of friends. 

Speaking of boyfriends. Donghyuck wondered if Mark already had an idea about what happened since he asked during breakfast if Donghyuck was okay. Of course, he said he was, even though he had a feeling that Mark knew that he was lying. And while Mark didn't push for more information, he had a feeling that it was only a matter of time before their other boyfriend comes to get answers. 

And he was right. 

He heard soft footsteps thumping outside his room that definitely didn't belong to Mark. Mark left a while ago for his internship, and there's only one other person who own a key to their apartment. 

Donghyuck tried not to make a sound as he heard knocks on his door. If he pretended to sleep, then he figured the person outside would buy his act and leave him alone. 

Or maybe not. 

"Do you wanna build a snowman? "

As much as Donghyuck wanted stay quiet, he couldn't help but giggle at his boyfriend's antics. 

"Go away, Anna! It's not even winter yet! "

Donghyuck scrambled to get his head out of his massive blanket, in time for him to see Jaemin peeping through the door's small opening, greeting Donghyuck with his newly bleached hair. 

Donghyuck playfully pouted. "You're supposed to be Anna and not Elsa. Why are you blonde? "

"Because, I'm Nana, not Anna, " Jaemin replied with a shrug. "Can I come in, Aurora? "

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows as he beckoned his boyfriend to come in. "Aurora? I thought we're talking about frozen. "

"Well, you can't be Elsa because you're not cold, " Jaemin reasoned. "And you're planning to sleep all day according to Mark-hyung, so you're Sleeping Beauty. "

Jaemin placed a plastic on Donghyuck's table before literally jumping on the bed to join him. Sometimes, Donghyuck's still surprised at the changes in Jaemin's personality. One moment, he's sweet, caring, soft and quiet, another moment and he's playful, clingy and hyperactive. He wasn't complaining. If anything, Donghyuck was actually happy to discover different sides of Jaemin, even of one of those sides was his identity as a four limbed octopus. 

Donghyuck shrieked as Jaemin hugged him, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. He was a little thankful that Jaemin at least kick the blanket away, or else, it would have been too warm for his liking. 

"I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! " Jaemin repeatedly said in between kisses that he peppered Donghyuck's face with. Donghyuck giggled again while trying to break free from his boyfriend's hold. 

"I got it, Jaemin! I miss you, too. Now let me go! "

"No! I haven't told how much I miss you! "

The kisses continued, and Donghyuck just happily resigned to his fate until a final kiss on his lips ended his heaven like sufferings. 

"There, " Jaemin said proudly as he plopped his back down on the bed. "Now I'm done! "

Donghyuck rolled his eyes while huffing. He was out breath from giggling and from the usual giddy feeling that Jaemin made him feel. 

"It's as if we haven't seen each other in years. We were together last Monday!"

"But that was five days ago! " Jaemin whined and shuffled close to him again. "I can't survive a year without you! "

Donghyuck turned to face him with a fond smile on his face. He pinched Jaemin's cheek playfully causing the latter to complain. "I got it, Jaemin. You missed me. I missed you, too. Now, will you tell me what Mark-hyung told you that made you come to check on me? "

Jaemin gasped in an offended manner before swatting Donghyuck's fingers away. "I'm offended. Do you really think I will not visit you on my own decision? "

"No, but I'm suspicious about why you're so affectionate. "

Jaemin gasped again. 

"I am always affectionate! "

"Extra affectionate? " He suggested, and Jaemin sighed in defeat. 

"Fine, Mark-hyung called me, " Jaemin finally admitted, to which Donghyuck nodded knowingly. "He said you've been looking suspiciously sad this past few days, and he's starting to get worried because you're not telling him anything. To be fair, I'm already planning to come over, anyway. It's just that now, I have an extra mission other than to simply hangout and maximize cuddle session with you. "

"And what kind of mission do you have, exactly? "He asked. 

"Intelligence mission, " Jaemin proudly announced. "I'm here to find out why you're feeling sad. "

"And what method at you planning to use? " he asked again. Jaemin smiled cheekily. 

"I'll bribe you. " Donghyuck snorted in response. 

"I'm serious! " Jaemin explained. He pointed at the plastic he left on the table. "I bought strawberry milk tea, " he said while shuddering, as if the mere mention of the flavor tasted disgusting to him. "You know how much I hate strawberries, but I enduuuured so much to get your favorite drink! I'm a good boyfriend! "

Jaemin batted his eyes at him while smiling sweetly, making Donghyuck shake his head in amusement. "Are you going to tell me now what's bothering you? "

Donghyuck sighed. It wasn't like he didn't want to tell them what happened, it's just that he was trying to think about a way of telling them without triggering an intense reaction. It hadn't been long since the events with his ex happened, and he had a feeling that both his boyfriends wouldn't react well to someone else confessing to him. They were both very protective, and Donghyuck didn't want to stress them out. 

But between both of his boyfriends, Jaemin was better in controlling his emotions. Maybe it would be better to tell him first, so that Donghyuck could at least have his support once he decided to tell Mark. At least, that way, Jaemin could help him calm Mark down. 

"Fine, I'll let you have your drink first, " Jaemin said before getting up. "Maybe it will comfort you, and once your ready, you can tell me anything. "

Donghyuck let out a sigh as he watched Jaemin pick up the drink he brought for the former. He began thinking about a proper way to tell his boyfriend about the event that happened exactly a week ago. 

He tried to formulate a proper sentence in his head, one that could get the much calmer response from Jaemin. But when he realized that there was no easier way to tell the story, he ended up blurting the first set of words that came to his head. 

"Someone from the university confessed to me last week. "

Donghyuck winced as the cup of beverage slipped from Jaemin's hand when the latter abruptly turned to his direction. Light pink liquid spilled on the clean white floor, touching Jaemin's bare feet. 

"My strawberry milk tea! " he whined, despite knowing that it should be the least of his concerns. 

The surprise remained plastered on Jaemin's expression, even when he blinked consecutively. 

"I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? Did you just say someone confessed to you last week? "

~☆~

The stain on the tiled floor came off easily and both of them finished cleaning it off about a couple of hours ago. 

Donghyuck and Jaemin were now sitting in the dining area, eating their dinner, which was nothing but delivered fired chicken. The initial plan was for them to bond by cooking together, but that was completely forgotten in favor of a very urgent conversation. 

"So let me try to recall everything that you said. " Jaemin chewed his piece lazily while still processing the events that Donghyuck relayed to him. "So you met this guy at the community service you participated on last spring, and you happened to share a few classes together. He befriended you, and all of a sudden, he confessed to liking you. " Donghyuck nodded. 

Jaemin took a deep breath before chewing on his lips. He shot Donghyuck an uncertain look before letting out a sigh. "It's not that I want to remind you about what happened, but… don't you think the scenarios are awfully familiar? "

Donghyuck winced. "It's different! " He defensively insisted. 

"Baby, " Jaemin tried to reason. "He approached and befriended you. He confessed to you, and when you told him you already have boyfriends, he reacted aggressively. "

"He didn't react aggressively! " He immediately countered. "In fact, when I think about it, he really tried to react respectfully. I'm sure he was surprised, but a lot of people would be. It's not like he insulted me or angrily lashed out to me how the person you're comparing him with acted in the past."

"And for the record, " Donghyuck proceeded to add. "He didn't approach me. I approached him. I befriended him. "

Jaemin quirked an eyebrow in surprised. "Oh. Well I guess it's different then. "

It really was. 

Unlike his ex-boyfriend, Jeno didn't approach Donghyuck because he saw him as an easy target to his controlling and abusive behavior. He didn't even approach Donghyuck. It was the opposite. Donghyuck came to him first. 

Initially, Donghyuck did it because of the embarrassing incident of him falling asleep on the other's shoulder. He just wanted to apologize for drooling on Jeno's sweater and wanted to make up for it. 

It was just a coincidence that they ended up meeting again during the first semester on one of the courses they shared. And while, Donghyuck could have just acknowledge him as a person he met before, something about Jeno convinced Donghyuck to connect with him. 

He already noticed everything when he first met Jeno, the old faded clothes he wore and the scratched and worn down shoes on his feet. Donghyuck didn't comment about it, of course, out of politeness, although he could clearly see how much Jeno was struggling. 

It was for that reason that Donghyuck initially decided to make Jeno his friend. He just, for no particular reason, wanted to do something nice and help a fellow student like him. While he was lucky enough to have a college fund to get by and a bit of additional allowance from his parents from time to time, there were students like Jeno who had to try their hardest in order to survive. Donghyuck figured that it wouldn't hurt him to try helping even in the slightest possible way such as packing him an extra snack and accompany him as his friend. 

And Donghyuck realized he was Jeno's only friend. 

It was a shame, really, as Jeno was really a fun person to be with. Sure, he didn't have much time to spare outside of the university, but he was actually a comfortable person to be with. 

And he was funny. His jokes were so unfunny that they ended up being funny to Donghyuck. 

Also, Jeno was smart. Even if Donghyuck decided to get close to him for the purpose of helping the former, he sort of benefitted with free tutorials as well. It wasn't like he didn't offer to pay. Donghyuck did, but Jeno rejected any monetary offer because they were friends. That brought Donghyuck to his next point. 

Jeno was kind. He wasn't afraid to give, even when he already didn't have much. Donghyuck remembered seeing Jeno handing over his free lunch that Donghyuck "accidentally" packed and gave to him to an old homeless lady scavenging the trash. Jeno didn't see him, but Donghyuck saw everything that happened and admired how unselfish Jeno truly was. 

Over all, Jeno was a good person, and he didn't deserve to be compared to Donghyuck's despicable ex. 

"Okay, he's different," Jaemin decided to admit. "So, did you reject him?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He confessed to you," Jaemin reminded him in a very confused manner. "There's only two possible answer to that. It's either you accepted his confession and told him you feel the same, or you rejected him and told him you only want to be friends. "

Donghyuck thought for a moment. He tried to remember the exact words he told Jeno. "I don't know. "

"What you do mean you don't know? " Jaemin asked again, sounding even more confused than before. 

"I told him I was sorry, " he said. "But it was because I felt like I made him believe I'm single. We dropped the subject when I told him I have two boyfriends. I think he took it as a rejection. "

Jaemin took a gulp of his coke before wiping his mouth with his hand. "And do you want to reject him? "

Donghyuck swallowed thickly. "Yes? "

Jaemin sighed, in the most frustrated manner that Donghyuck had seen him. "Why are you answering me with a question? "

"I don't know! " He exclaimed as he slacked his back on his chair. 

Donghyuck was initially sure he wasn't interested in Jeno, but a week of his absence made Donghyuck feel so confused about his feelings. 

He wasn't sure what he really feel about Jeno at the moment, except that he missed him, and he would love to see him and talk to him again. 

Jaemin let out another sigh. He picked up his phone from the table and quickly typed something, before setting it back down again. He then turned back to Donghyuck with the comforting smile that he was already familiar with. 

"I think it's time for a quick family meeting. "


	3. Sparkles ✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin was curious. Who was this Lee Jeno that caught their boyfriend's attention?

Donghyuck liked Lee Jeno back.

It was probably wrong for Jaemin to assume and make conclusion without Donghyuck confirming anything, and by doing so, he was scared, he was overstepping boundaries again. He couldn't help it though, so he only kept his conclusion to himself while waiting for Donghyuck to draw his own about his feelings.

It was difficult not to think that way, when Donghyuck eyes sparkled as he talked about Lee Jeno. He only ever saw his boyfriend look like that when he's talking about Mark, especially from those times when Jaemin hadn't met both of them yet. Mark said, Donghyuck's eyes looked that way too when the latter talk about Jaemin as well, and although Jaemin had no way of confirming that, the similarity on how Donghyuck behaved to how he was behaving at that moment was a glaring sign.

Jaemin was curious. Who was this Lee Jeno that caught their boyfriend's attention? Who was he and what was so special about him that he had Donghyuck feeling confused with his feelings?

Donghyuck wasn't the type to be infatuated easily. He had been so in love with Mark for eternity that he hadn't looked to the other guys around him. If Jaemin was going to be honest, it still surprised him sometimes that Donghyuck actually reciprocated his feelings. He was so sure then that Donghyuck would not be able to love someone else other than Mark, and him falling for Jaemin was a wonderful miracle that Jaemin would forever be grateful to.

So, who was this Lee Jeno? What kind of a person was he like? What was it about him that drew Donghyuck in?

Jaemin was dying to meet him, but he had to wait until they sorted things out. Surely, they had a lot of things to sort out.

Donghyuck had just finished telling Mark and Renjun the same story he told Jaemin, and the room fell into silence. The bucket of chicken on the table remained untouched, forgotten in favor of the matter they had to deal at hand.

Renjun was still looking at Donghyuck with a very bored expression plastered on his face. Anyone would have probably been offended at his lack of reaction but the rest of them were already used to this Renjun. It wasn't that he didn't care. It's just that most of the time, he didn't see how a problem was actually a problem. Jaemin knew that he was bound to say that out loud.

And he was right.

"So what's the problem? " Renjun asked with a raised eyebrow, catching all of their attention. "What's the issue if that Jaeno—"

"Jeno, " Donghyuck immediately corrected, causing Renjun to roll his eyes.

"Fine. Jeno, " Renjun corrected himself. "What's the issue if this Jeno person confessed to you? You can simply reject him and move on if you want to. It's that simple. Why do you need four heads to solve something that's not even a problem? Is there any other problem that you want to tell us? "

Because the problem wasn't really about how Donghyuck was going to reject Jeno, Jaemin wanted to point out. Donghyuck's problem was not knowing whether he wanted to reject Jeno or not.

But Jaemin didn't want to take steps forward on Donghyuck's behalf. His boyfriend needed to understand his own feelings on his own.

Mark suddenly cleared his throat, the first sound he made in a while. He had been silent almost the entire evening while listening to Donghyuck's confession.

"Baby, I think Renjun is right, " He said with a nervous laugh. "Don't think about it too much. Rejecting him should be the end of it. "

Mark tried to smile, but he of all people should know how bad he was at hiding his own emotions. Jaemin could still see the worry etched on his face.

"Is he still bothering you? " Renjun asked. "I mean, is he pestering you to accept his confession and asking you to break up with your boyfriends and pick him instead, in a very aggressive manner? "

"Is he? " Mark abruptly asked, anger quickly flashing in his eye, taking all of them by surprise.

"No, he's not doing any of those things, " Donghyuck quickly denied. "He was actually respectful about it. Once I told him I have already have two boyfriends, he immediately dropped the subject. No, he didn't harass me or call me names because of it, and no, he didn't try to convince me to break up with you and date him instead. He just stayed silent and… and he decided to avoid me in, I don't know, maybe forever. "

Donghyuck spoke the last sentence in an almost whisper. He sounded upset about the situation, which to Jaemin, made his own conclusion really obvious.

"Maybe that's his tactic? To guilt trip you into talking to him? " Mark suggested, and Jaemin had to wonder how clueless Mark was at that point. "I think it's dangerous for you to keep interacting with him. "

"Hyung, no, " Donghyuck tried to argue. "I know Jeno. He's not that kind of person. "

"You don't know that, Baby! " Mark argued back. "People can all be nice in the beginning only to show their true colors in the end. "

"But he's not Seungho! "

Jaemin tried hard not to wince while Mark looked at Donghyuck with pure shock.

"I understand your concern, Hyung. I know, you're only trying to protect me, and I appreciate that, " Donghyuck clarified as he stared at Mark who still looked shaken by his earlier response. "But, I think it's unfair to think about everyone else the same way because we had bad experience with someone else. Jeno has never done anything worthy of being compared to him, and I highly doubt he would. But just in case he does, I've already learned my lesson. I know which signs to recognize. "

It was a little surprising to hear Donghyuck defend someone else to Mark that passionately, and Jaemin wondered if he would have fought Mark in case things escalated. Again, who was that Lee Jeno, and why did Donghyuck care about him so much?

Mark swallowed audibly and his pupils began to shake. For a moment, Jaemin feared he was going to walk away.

But, Mark stayed. He stayed and nodded to accept his mistake. "I guess you're right. I admit I was worried, but I shouldn't have judged your friend. That's not needed. I'm sorry for arguing with you about it. I didn't mean to escalate things since you already rejected him anyway. "

Donghyuck and Jaemin shared a look.

"Actually, " Donghyuck began while nervously gripping the edge of the table. "I didn't reject him. I mean, technically, I didn't."

Mark, once again, was taken aback. "But I thought he's avoiding you because you already rejected him? "

"I only told him I already have boyfriends, " Donghyuck clarified. "I didn't really say no to him. "

Mark blinked. "I guess that's fine. I mean, since he already thinks you rejected him, then I don't think you still need to do it. "

Renjun let out a really loud frustrated sigh. "Let me ask a question that could also serve as an explanation to some really dense human, " he said, while throwing Mark a really sharp glare. "Donghyuck, do you want to reject Jeno? "

Jaemin looked at Renjun while wondering if they thought the same from the very beginning. Renjun turned to him and rolled his eyes, confirming Jaemin's hunch. He should have known. Renjun was always quick to understand what really was going on.

Mark tensed up while waiting for Donghyuck's answer, which took to long as he kept glancing at each of them alternately.

The delay prompted Renjun to speak again. "Honesty and clear communication makes this relationship works, " he reminded. "We talk about everything. We tell the truth even if it's scary, because it's better to hear that than to deal with the aftermath of lies and secrets. I hate to talk about this but we already know what could happen if we fail to communicate properly, right? "

Jaemin shivered as he fought the whine that's rumbling inside his throat. Jaemin was already happy. All of them were. He hated the idea that they could all come back to the same situation once again.

Donghyuck huffed while shaking his head and covering his face with his hands. "I don't know! "

Renjun threw his hands up and groaned.

Donghyuck picked up his own glass of water, only to realize that it was already empty. He gave Jaemin a pitiful look, which prompted the latter to pass his own half filled one. Donghyuck drank the remaining content in one shot before exhaling loudly.

"I guess, it's already clear in my story that I don't feel anything for Jeno when I decided to approach him. I have no romantic intent, I swear! He just looked so alone and I just wanted to try and make his years in the university bearable. "

"But that was then, right? " Renjun asked again. "You feel different now. "

"I don't know! " Donghyuck replied again. "I thought I only see him as a friend! But then, he disappeared, and I… I don't know. I feel shitty. I miss him, but I'm still not sure if I like him that way."

"I also thought you're just a friend to me. "

They all turned their attention back to Mark, to see his lips forming a bitter smile.

"I only realized you're not when I almost lost you. "

Donghyuck gulped nervously. "I'm still not sure if it's the same case. "

Renjun tapped his hand on the table to get their attention once again. "Okay. You're confused. Let's leave it to that for now since that's exactly what you're feeling at the moment. Here comes another question, but it's not meant for you, " Renjun switched between looking at Jaemin and Mark, before finally stopping at the latter. "Hypothetically speaking, just in case Donghyuck ends up liking Jeno, or any other person, in the future, how are both of you going to take it? "

All eyes were suddenly focused on Mark as they waited for a response. He stared back at them with wide eyes, clearly caught off-guard.

When it became apparent that Mark wouldn't be able to give an answer immediately, Renjun's eyes shifted at Jaemin's direction, and Jaemin found himself thinking about the right words on the spot.

Renjun sighed. "You're honest thoughts. You just have to tell us how you truly feel. "

Jaemin took a deep breath as he thought for moment. He needed to tell the truth, but first, he needed to think hard about it.

Jaemin had simple priorities in life. He was happy when his boyfriends are happy. If being with Lee Jeno will make Donghyuck happy, then Jaemin figured, he would be happy for him. Besides, he didn't see a problem with Donghyuck having another boyfriend in the future. Jaemin had three, and it wasn't a problem to them. Why would he, of all people, make an issue out of it?

Finally, Jaemin decided to smile in response to Renjun's question, before turning his attention to Donghyuck. His boyfriend stared back at him curiously.

"Just as long as you're happy, Hyuck, " He finally decided to say. "Just as long as he treats you well. I just want you to be happy. "

Donghyuck didn't say anything back, although he really didn't have to. The smile on his face was already enough.

With Jaemin finished, they all went back to looking at Mark. Suddenly, Jaemin felt pity for his other boyfriend. He looked like he was having conflicts with himself, and Jaemin almost immediately wanted to jump on his defense and buy him some time.

But then, he decided to finally give his response.

"I agree with Jaemin, " Mark said. "Whatever makes you happy, Babe. I… I mean it. "

The smile on Mark's face failed to brighten up his face, but Jaemin didn't say anything about it. Even Renjun noticed, but he simply chose to roll his eyes.

"Well, that's good to hear, but, " Donghyuck paused and scratch the back of his head. "I think we are getting ahead of ourselves. I don't think it's possible to date Jeno even if I decide that I want to. I don't think he's open to be part of this relationship, which means, in that hypothetical scenario, I would have to choose between both of you and him. Of course, my priority will always be you, so there. It will be impossible. "

"Maybe if he meet us, he'll think differently, " he said without giving it much thought until everyone else turned to him. "I mean, we're all pretty much clueless before. Maybe he needs, uh, an actual example? "

Renjun snorted, making Jaemin immediately pout.

"Plus, he's also your friend, Hyuck, so there's nothing wrong in wanting to meet him. "

Jaemin tried to act nonchalant even if he was internally dying because of curiosity. Was it bad if he really wanted to meet the Lee Jeno they're talking about?

Donghyuck shrugged. "I'm not so sure about that. "

Jaemin pretended not to be disappointed.

"So did we already solve the issue of tonight? " Renjun asked while massaging the back of his neck. They all looked at each other and nodded in unison. "Great! Now let me rest because you three are exhausting. "

~☆~

"Mark-hyung, do you think Donghyuck and I can crash in your bed, tonight? " Jaemin hopped cheerfully at Mark's direction, once he spotted him on the buildings roof deck. "Renjun doesn't want to share with me. He said he deserves a bed to himself for acting as free therapist. "

Mark abruptly turned to him, as if surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Oh, hi Angel, "he said nervously. "How long have you been here? "

Jaemin playfully pouted. "About an hour ago. " Mark's eyes widened. "Kidding! I just came. Why are you even here? Our Baby is already asking for you! He's demanding for cuddles. He said he's going to sleep in the middle. "

"In the middle? "

Jaemin sighed as he wrapped his arms around Mark's waist. "I asked you if we could sleep in your room. Renjun kicked us out of the other room. "

"Oh," Mark said with a nervous laugh as he brushed his hand on Jaemin's back. "Sorry, Angel. I didn't hear you. I was… busy. "

"With what? " he asked while peering behind Mark. "Looking at the star-less sky? "

Jaemin pulled away to stare at his boyfriend who avoided eye contact with him. Jaemin lightly nudged him. "Penny for your thoughts, Oppa? "

Mark whined in response. "You're really going to continuously use that technique on me? "

"Don't avoid the topic, Oppa! "

Mark sighed. He patted Jaemin's cheeks lightly before pulling away and looking back at the view in front of them. "I'm just thinking. "

"About Donghyuck? " Mark stayed silent. "But, I thought we already talked about it. "

Jaemin decided to copy his position and stared at the dancing light of the still awake part of the city.

"I guess, I'm just overthinking, " Mark replied. "I just couldn't help but worry about the person that Donghyuck's interested in. "

"Donghyuck said he's not sure about what he feels at the moment. "

"But I am, though, " Mark said with a chuckle. "Donghyuck likes him already and it will only take time for him to realize that. "

Jaemin tried to choose his words carefully and contemplated before deciding to ask, "Are you worried that he's going to be like Seungho? "

"Yes. "

Jaemin nodded to himself. Of course, it's a valid concern. Not a single one of them wanted Donghyuck to go through that again.

"But at the same time, " Mark decided to continue, "I'm also afraid that he'll be the exact opposite of Seungho. "

Jaemin turned to him in surprise. "Why? "

Mark shook his head and refused to turn to him. "If Lee Jeno ends up being this perfect person that Donghyuck made him out to be, then I don't think I'll stand a chance against him. "

"But I thought we already settled in the past how there is no competition? " Jaemin asked in confusion. "Isn't that why our relationship is working fine? Because we don't treat each others as rivals? "

"I know that, " Mark replied with a sigh.

"Then what's the problem?"

Mark decided to finally turn to him, and for the first time, Jaemin saw in his eyes the severity of his worries. "If I almost lost Donghyuck to a person like Seungho, then I could also lose him to a good person whom Donghyuck happens to like. "

"Are you saying that Donghyuck will leave us for him? " He asked, patting Mark's shoulder comfortingly. "Donghyuck just said that we are his priority! "

"Jaemin, " Mark paused after calling his name. "Do you ever wonder if Donghyuck would still be with us if he had other options? "

"W-what do you mean? " Suddenly, Jaemin didn't like where the conversation was heading.

"He was hurt and alone then, and we were the only ones he had. Do you ever think that that if he had someone else—"

"Hyung, stop! " Jaemin cut him off before he could finish. He didn't want to hear it anymore. He didn't want to start doubting Donghyuck's feeling for him. "Donghyuck loves us. He already told us that he does. "

Mark was visibly surprised by his reaction. He momentarily moved a step back, before moving forward again and cupping Jaemin's cheeks.

"Angel, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset! " His thumb brushed against Jaemin's cheeks to smoothen the frown off of his face. "I'm really just overthinking things. You're right. Donghyuck loves us. I'm just being stupid again. "

"He does love us, " Jaemin repeated to convince Mark, but even more to convince himself. "Please don't say that ever again. "

Mark nodded. "I promise, I will not. I'm really sorry. Let's just go back inside and forget I ever said that. "

If only forgetting was that easy.

As they both returned inside and lie down on the same bed with the very subject of their conversation, Jaemin found himself cuddling closer to Donghyuck while replaying the same question in his head, all night long.

Would Donghyuck have given him a chance if he had better options?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you like the story! 💚


End file.
